


Ruffled

by Dina (redina)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redina/pseuds/Dina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ruffled Ueda and a horny Kame... porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffled

"Are there sexy panties under that skirt?"

Closing the dressing room door behind him, Kame leans against it, crossing his arms over his chest and directs a smirk at the only other occupant in the room. Raising one hand to his mouth, he does a V-shape sign, licking the space between his fingers and then winks.

"Is this one of your smooth moves, Kame? No wonder you're single."

The way Ueda is sitting on the minimalist couch with his legs spread wide, completely disregarding the doll-like outfit with its short skirt, is comically jarring. He can't stop grinning at the annoyed expression and tense posture greeting him.

"I'd like to think I'm already involved and she's a very sexy boxer."

He isn't going to pass up the chance to troll Ueda, especially not this time. The unnatural circle contact lenses and heavy eye makeup can't diminish the dangerous glare now directed his way. Under other circumstances, he'd worry about being punched--he might still be punched but not without Ueda taking collateral damage on himself from the fake nails.

"Careful, Kamenashi."

"How about *he's* very sexy."

"Better."

Mollified by his words, Ueda directs his glare away from him. Lifting one boot-clad foot to rest against the edge of the low coffee table, more of his muscular thigh is displayed. The ruffled skirt is barely continuing to hide the goods underneath as Ueda slumps down and further spreads his legs with the movement. It could've been habit or it could've been an invite; the mixed signals he got from Ueda were both appealing and aggravating for his libido.

With Ueda distracted in his own world, seemingly ignoring him, Kame presses the doorknob's lock behind him for privacy. They usually didn't share much time together in the waiting or dressing rooms. Instead, they kept things as group interaction or they'd pair off with Taguchi or Nakamaru. This helped deal with his feelings for Ueda, which were often too confusing, when he needed to focus on the job. Plus, Ueda's cold shoulder treatment curbed much of his roaming hands habit.

Still, he's a man with strong desires and Ueda appealed to his expansive spectrum of sexual preferences such as today's stunt, involving Ueda in a dress. His first reaction hadn't been to laugh; it was surprise at how turned on he was at the sight... and then he laughed. The shop girls had done a remarkably thorough job in transforming a male idol into a female Lolita, without diminishing his intense presence. 

As long as Kame viewed the sight as absurd and humorous, it had helped keep his arousal at bay, but now in this moment of privacy, it was resurfacing. His mind fills with thoughts of Ueda, on his knees, those full lips wrapped around his cock, sucking him off to make him hard and ready. Ueda's lips often provided a favorite focal point for his fantasies but the added gloss make them look smoother for him to slide inside.

"Since you're just uselessly standing there, am I still needed for filming?"

"They're done, Tatsuya." 

"About damn time, I want to get out of these clothes and wash this crap off my face. It feels like I'm wearing a mask and that's saying something considering how Johnnys makeup is caked on."

They'd already been in makeup for hours to do filming and he knew Ueda's patience for the joke is running thin, but it's such a rare opportunity to have Ueda dolled up like this. How can he not try to take advantage of it? If Ueda isn't interested, he'll soon find out. 

"Can you stay in that outfit for awhile longer?"

"Why?"

He has his thumb looped in his belt with his fingers against his groin, mimicking their dance move, but unlike the staged performance, his fingers are rubbing against the top of his cock. At that moment, Ueda may look like a girl but he knows he doesn't need to seduce Ueda like one. Intense eyes watch him for awhile. He isn't sure how much Ueda can see because those lenses aren't prescription. Touching himself is obvious and he knows Ueda sees this, but smaller signs in his facial expression and display may be lost in a blur. He hopes Ueda can see enough since the room is small and they aren't far apart. Since he decided to place some effort into the seduction, he'd like for it to be seen.

As time drags on, he doesn't know if Ueda’s deciding or if the decision was made earlier and Ueda is just prolonging the moment to test him. Responsibility could be a burden, one that Kame learned to manage with each challenge and hardship, but with Ueda, he often didn't make the decisions for their sexual relationship. While there’s uncertainty, there's also relief with this because there's less pressure on him. After too many years trying to get Ueda to notice and listen to him, he finally arrived at this realization point.

His fingers stop their motion as Ueda stands up, placing hands on his hips, and slowly sashays the short distance to him.

"That's not how a girl walks. Your shoulders move too much."

"Close enough, it's your walk."

"If you're trying to imply I walk like a girl, Nakamaru does wittier comments."

"He isn't the one who had you face first on a bed, shouting out your pleasure, as I repeatedly drove myself into you, your body more open than any woman's."

By now, Ueda's face is centimeters from his, giving him a closer view of the false eyelashes as Ueda's eyes are focused down at his lips, which he'd just licked a moment ago at the memory stirred, combined with the feeling of Ueda's hand atop his, pressing a firm heat against his hardening flesh. He focuses on that wonderful contact and another realization occurs... the almost forgotten press of long nails, not quite digging in but a careful reminder they’re near sensitive areas.

He's going to voice caution about those nails but then Ueda presses their lips together. The first kiss is soft and slow but their lips soon open to allow tongues to slide against each other. He lifts his other hand to rest against the base of Ueda's head, burying his fingers in the synthetic hair. The feeling is weird but he isn't quite ready to place his hand where he wants it, holding off on escalating his desire.

Their combined fingers, massaging his growing erection; warm breaths against his cheek; their shared intense kiss; and the jumble of sensations he can't all focus on make him almost forget the warning, until he feels a sharp pain that snaps him out of his pleasure-filled haze. He quickly realizes the cause of the pain from his inner thigh.

"Oww! Careful with those claws!"

"Sorry."

Ueda's mischievous grin undermines the sincerity of the apology. Another thought comes to mind and he reluctantly moves Ueda's hand off his balls. Ueda steps back a little to give them room. That's when he notices Ueda's other hand is supporting his lean on the wall, and against the discomfort, he cracks a bemused smile.

"What?"

"I was thinking what a sight we make: a guy dressed as a girl is doing kabe-don on me."

"It's a good thing you locked the door then."

"You noticed earlier?"

"Earlier? No, I was going to secure the door and noticed it was already locked. Sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Yes and I can prove it."

"Always trying to prove yourself."

They exchange a smile, born from shared history and a discovered awareness along the way. Glossy pink lipstick is smeared across Ueda's mouth, whose lips are now fuller than usual, and he's certain his own face partly shares the ruin of what was once perfect makeup. Ueda leans in to lightly kiss him, eventually moving to kiss along his neck and then up to nip at his unpierced earlobe.

"You know, Kazuya, you don't have to prove yourself with me but I like it when you do."

Ueda's low, velvet voice, whispering those words into his ear, causes his breath to hitch for a moment at the jolt of arousal. Reversing their positions, he presses Ueda against the wall, burying his hands under the ruffled skirt to grab handfuls of that tight butt but he wants more. He roughly pulls down the tights and underwear, exposing bare skin to his touch. Grasping and kneading each mound, he sometimes misses the softer give, back during Ueda's teen years, but his hands now find a different appreciation for the muscular curves of an athlete.

"Wardrobe won't like it, if you ruin these clothes."

Ueda continues kissing and licking along his throat, the teasing words a warning and a challenge.

"I paid for them. If I want to rip them off your body and have them smeared in cum, I can."

He hears muffled laughter at his neck from his admission.

"In that case, be careful with them because I want to see you wearing these next. You can then show me how a girl should walk in them."

Hoisting one leg over his hip, he can feel the boot-clad calf press against the back of his thigh. Returning his hand underneath the skirt, he draws his fingers along the butt crevice, working a finger deep to lightly press against the anal rim.

"A girl couldn't do what all I have planned for you there."

Shoving the skirt up and out of the way, he pushes their crotches together and begins a slow humping motion. Ueda's arms are wrapped around his shoulders, supporting his body, as he eagerly reciprocates the motion with smooth pelvic rolls. Moving his hands to Ueda's sides, his fingers roam over the corset, taking care to not interfere with Ueda's motions. He had once remarked he was a bit jealous sharing Ueda's sinful body with the world and how those hip rolls could give a man many fantasies of Ueda riding a cock. Afterwards, Ueda's dance moves had changed.

"Mmm, we'll see about that, Kame, but it'll have to wait; we're still at the studio. Also, where are Taguchi and Nakamaru?"

"They're probably in the next room. I brought my Macbook and loaded some games on it."

"I, ahhh, I thought it was broken? Taguchi got too... unh, yes! there... excited during a game and broke the keyboard."

He had changed his pace to a rougher grind of hips, fully pressing Ueda against the wall and causing a broken gasp in words.

"Aren't you glad I have more than one computer?"

"I'll be more glad if you hurry up."

"Did you bring lube with you?"

"Yes, it's in my duffle bag. I'll get it. I don't need you nosing through my stuff."

"Why? Will I find the matching panties to go with the skirt?"

"Of course not! Besides, I made sure they were destroyed."

Laughing, he lets go of Ueda's leg and watches as the tangle of tights and *men's* underwear are quickly pulled up, long nails probably digging holes in the fabric. A good thing wardrobe isn't expecting the outfit back, since neither of them had been careful with the clothes. Ueda had walked over to a carelessly dumped pile of clothes, next to the couch, and with him bent over to uncover the bag and rummage through it, Kame's attention focuses on the view as more thigh is exposed.

With Ueda in that position, it feels like an invite. Removing the white suit jacket, he lays it over the back of a chair and moves to stand behind Ueda, running his hands over the firm butt. When he pulls the tights and underwear back down again to expose skin, Ueda grabs the couch arm for balance as he runs his hands all around both inner and outer thighs, frequently circling back to grab and massage each butt cheek in his hands. The lean and toned body left few soft areas for his hands to caress and lightly dig fingertips into, but there are still curves he can explore. Pulling Ueda's body against his, he enjoys the press of butt to his crotch as he reaches around to rub and play with Ueda's cock and balls.

"I said we can fuck later, Kame. Here's the lube."

"So bossy."

"Damn right, I am."

Taking the lube, he sits down on the couch and unzips his trousers, pushing them and his underwear out of the way. His cock is up and ready, but he takes a few moments to circle his fingers around the length and slowly masturbate as a show. The view seems appreciated as Ueda's hand goes under the skirt and his eyes travel over him.

"I want to see you exposed, lift up your skirt."

He sees Ueda smirk at the request and toy with the skirt's edge. Leaning forward to place his hand on Kame's shoulder, Ueda lifts his foot to rest on Kame's thigh, the black boot a stark contrast against the white suit trousers.

"Kiss my boot, first."

"What? I'm not Taguchi."

"Do it or I'll sit on the other side of the room, with my back turned toward you, and jerk off until I come."

It's some form of payback for the dress, he's certain, but as he leans forward to do as Ueda demands, he's given a nice view of leg. The one kiss required becomes more as he continues kissing up Ueda's knee and thigh, until he's shoved back when his face reaches the skirt's frilly edge. Seemingly appeased, Ueda reaches under the layers of ruffles to push at fabric and adjust himself. Slowly lifting the skirt, Kame sees Ueda has indeed made sure every part is out on display. The veined, erect cock is bobbing with each pulse of arousal.

Reaching out, Kame's fingertip lightly traces a prominent vein down to the balls, nestled against a trimmed pubic bush. Over the years, they had seen each other naked enough, noticed how their bodies changed and matured, but this level of intimate touch is what makes these times different. With his attention focused on the sight in front of him, he's only half aware he has moistened his lips with his tongue. 

"Like what you see?"

"You know I always do. Sit astride my lap; this will have to be a quick handjob."

He watches as Ueda straddles his lap, awkwardly moving and lifting his knees up, better to press their cocks close together. They've done this position before but the awkwardness is from the boots and uncomfortable clothes they don't have the time and patience to remove. They can afford to be interrupted by others, while changing out of their outfits later, not while they're in the middle of sex.

With Ueda shuffling his body around, on top of his lap, it's an additional tease. His cock is so close to where he wants to sink himself inside, as Ueda further spreads his legs. Settling down, Ueda grabs the back of his neck with one hand and supports the rest of his weight with a hand on Kame's knee to sit upright. As Ueda shifts to move himself into closer position, he sometimes feels the light brush of nails, an unusual sensation because Ueda bit his nails down to the skin.

"I'm going to do all the work because I don't trust you with those nails. In exchange, I expect that ass of yours to be mine, for the entire night."

"Make me come first and maybe I'll let you top me."

He carefully moves the wig's hair away from Ueda's face and partially cradles one side of Ueda's jaw in his palm; his fingertips lightly brush over sideburn hairs the wig had covered. Ueda has tightly packed muscle but not the mass Kame has acquired to add power for baseball. He could physically overtake Ueda, if he wanted, as a show of dominance, but he prefers keeping their playing field even. However, there are times he likes being the “pitcher” and not just the “catcher”.

"Maybe? No maybe's tonight, my pretty dictator." 

His right hand starts tracing the contours of Ueda's hip, lowering to the dip between pelvis and leg. At the same time, he moves his left hand down to Ueda's neck, his fingers gently pushing underneath the jawbone to encourage Ueda to tip his head back. He kisses and licks Ueda's neck, sometimes feeling the tickle of wig hair on his face, as his other hand is rocking back and forth in the connecting space between thigh and balls. It's not a particularly pleasurable gesture but it's certainly distracting by close proximity to sensitive areas. How tonight would go is still Ueda's decision.

"Fine, yes."

Pressing their lips together, he'll have to settle for their tongues penetrating each other for now. Breaking the kiss, Kame grabs the lube, coats his hands, and goes to work, alternating between holding each cock individually and then pressed together, moving his fingers up and down the shafts, feeling the familiar shift of skin against the firmness underneath. Ueda's hips instinctively move into the pumping his hand is doing but he uses his other hand to still the motion. He carefully rubs the erogenous glans against each other, feeling precum from their tips adding extra lubrication, and then dips down to massage their balls with his fingers, when it starts feeling like too much attention has been placed on the very sensitive glans.

As their breathing and grunting moans speed up, kissing lessens to focus on the heat pooling deep inside and the feeling of intense pleasure being drawn up, ready to burst. Ueda's eyes are mostly closed, the false lashes act as a thick shield, but he'd sometimes look into Kame's own eyes and the desperation for release is one of the hottest things for Kame. Not even the circle lenses can distract him from the need and heat of Ueda's desire for him at that moment. He doesn't know what Ueda thinks, when looking at him aroused on the edge of climax, but he hopes it's just as potent as what he personally experiences.

Feeling a tighter grip on his neck, he sees why, as Ueda moves his other hand to lift the skirt out of the way, giving them a clear view of their engorged cocks, glistening with precum and lube, and the dark pubic hair, matted from excess fluids. Seeing their cocks together in his hand, adds to his quickened breathing and his pumping motion speeds up and becomes rougher in his need. The repeated breathy "don't stops" he hears push his increasing pace to the edge of his discomfort, until Ueda finally comes and he can gradually slow his movement. 

As Ueda's tense body relaxes and the hold on his neck is released, he realizes his neck hurts from fingernails that had been dug into his skin. His attention had been so completely focused on the sight of Ueda coming and his own mounting excitement that the pain had been ignored. Releasing Ueda's cock from his hold, he can now focus on his own pleasure. His hand, still coated in Ueda's semen, moves at the rate he prefers, only speeding up as he feels his body needing that final push to reach his climax. 

Ueda is watching him, in his post-orgasmic lethargy, and dips a finger to collect a sample of fluid from his spent cock. He brings his fingertip up to lightly suck on the tip and then smear the moisture across his bottom lip. As his tongue slowly swipes across his lip, Ueda briefly looks down at Kame's cock and then back up to see his reaction. Kame's biting his own lip in response, trying to keep his sight on Ueda for as long as he can, wanting to keep eye contact, until he reaches the pinnacle and all that's left is the fall. Closing his eyes when the intensity becomes too much, he's only vaguely aware his body is slightly shuddering with the orgasmic pulses, as he welcomes the pleasure taking over his mind.

When his breathing and heart rate slows to something closer to normal, he opens his eyes and smiles at Ueda's debauched appearance. The wig's fringe is damp and the longer strands cling to the sweat on his neck. The once perfect eye makeup evidently isn't waterproof, as sweat creates short dark tracks. He also sees the remnant of their combined semen, milky pale against the black fabric of underwear, tights, and lacy ruffles. Against common sense and reason, the animalistic male part of him wishes others could see this sight, to see Ueda as claimed by him. While yet another part of him wishes this sight is reserved only for him.

As Ueda clumsily gets up and flops next to him, Kame reaches for the box of tissues to wipe his hands. When he eventually reaches for the back of his neck, he's greeted with a short sting of pain. Pulling his hand back, he sees traces of blood on his fingertips. Going for more tissues, he gently dabs at the wounds.

"Oww."

"Huh? What?"

"Your nails punctured my neck. With my hair now shorter, it'll be noticed by staff. I dislike giving them gossip."

"Oh. At least staff will think you like having sex with women, for a change."

Twisting his body, he punches Ueda in the shoulder. 

"Have you looked in the mirror, they already think this."

As expected, Ueda elbows him hard in the side, adding another bruise to his growing collection of being with Ueda. He watches Ueda stand, walk over to the chair that has his jacket, and then proceed to wipe their cum and lube off his body and on to it.

"Hey!"

"What? The jacket is white. It's less obvious than the black."

"You're such a brat, Ueda."

Leaving the couch, and with Ueda's back facing him, he wraps an arm around Ueda's waist, grabs the jacket and tosses it behind them. Laughing and turning Ueda to face him, he looks into a set of smiling eyes. Ueda's face is a mess of makeup, and yet, he's still attractive. With some tissues still in hand, Kame folds the tissues and carefully wipes at Ueda's face. He notices the smile leave Ueda's eyes to be replaced by uncertainty.

"It'd be easier if I didn't feel what I do feel for you, Tatsuya. What I've felt for you, for a long time."

He'd gone into dangerous emotional waters but so much of their careers is about illusion that he wants honesty between them. Ueda stops his hand and stares at him for a moment. As Ueda steps back from him, he pointedly looks down at Kame's crotch.

"You better tuck your cock back in your pants, if you want to avoid gossip."

Looking down, he sees he's still hanging out of his trousers. This was more incriminating than forgetting to zip up. Tucking himself away, he looks up to see Ueda shifting and fitting back into the tights. Ueda's not meeting his eyes as he begins talking.

"Kame, let's keep this as sex only, okay? It's complicated enough without adding attachment strings."

Even though he expected this response, the disappointment and frustration are still there because he keeps hoping for something different. Swallowing it back, he squashes those feelings into a locked box inside him, but it’s still a bitter feeling, leaving traces of irritation. Think of work, the group, his career and especially his family, focus on this, his mind reminds him.

"Um, okay. We'd probably end up killing each other, if we spent more time together."

"Speak for yourself, I'll be alive. You'd be dead and your body unrecoverable."

He can see the change in posture and teasing smirk as their eyes finally meet. Grateful for the escape out of awkwardness, he takes Ueda's baiting.

"I doubt it. You can't clean up after yourself, let alone a crime scene."

"How do you know that's not the ideal cover? I could secretly be an expert assassin?"

"An idol / assassin wearing a frilly skirt who sees fairies? You're weird."

"Yet, you like weird."

Kame smiles in response. It wasn't just weird; he likes Ueda, more than he should. It could only lead to trouble.

 

\---


End file.
